Role Models All Around You
by emsoreoangel
Summary: This is the sequel to A FAMILY UNITED. I would advise you read that story first. This story takes place 5 years after the last story. There are now teenage grandchildren and many more trials of having a large family. Please R&R. It always means so much!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven, the WB does.

**A/N: This is the start of my sequel to A Family United. This first chapter is just to set you up so that you know how things have changed 5 years since the last story. New children have arrived and now the oldest are into their teenage years. Be prepared for some interesting new twists.**

Chapter 1: Introduction

Matt & Sarah: They have moved back home to Glen Oak and are the proud parents of twin boys Anthony Michael and Lucas Steven – age 11 and a daughter, Molly Elizabeth – age 6. Matt and Sarah both work at Glenn Oak's hospital. Matt is an OB/GYN and Sarah is a pediatrician.

Mary & Carlos: After Mary graduated from college, Mary and Carlos decided to move closer home to the family. They live a short fifteen minute drive from Glenn Oak. They are the proud parents of Charlie Daniel – age 14 and twin girls Suzanne Marie and Danielle Alyssa – age 11. Andrew Stephen – age 5 Mary is now a basketball trainer for her old high school and Carlos works in a management position in a retail company.

Lucy & Kevin: They still live next door to the Camden's in their house. They are the parents of Savannah Ruth – age 13 and twin boys Zachary Benjamin and Brett Richard – age 10. Olivia Samantha – age 3 Lucy is now the pastor at her father's church and Kevin works part time in the police department as a dispatcher when he is not home with the kids.

Simon & Sandy: Simon married Sandy and they moved to southern California. Aaron David – age 12, Ryan Matthew – age 5, Laura Marie – age 2 Simon is a television producer and Sandy is a preschool teacher.

Ruthie & Nicholas: Ruthie met Nicholas while she was at college studying to be a high school English teacher. Nicholas was studying to be an accountant. They have two children, Amelia Grace – age 5, Nicholas Donald Jr. – age 2. Ruthie is expecting twins and the couple do not want to know the sexes.

Sam & David: They are 18 and are in the 12th grade. Sam is really into baseball and captain of the team looking for a scholarship to college while David really likes art and has had many offers to top art colleges around the nation.

Eric & Annie: Eric has retired as the pastor of the church. They are thrilled about the large number of grandchildren they have (16) and spend their days taking care of the youngest grandchildren and spending time with one another

**a/n: Let me know what you think. I know this is short, but this chapter is much needed. I will post the first true chapter very soon.**


	2. Carpools

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.

Chapter 2: Carpools

It was a beautiful April morning. David was sitting at the island in the kitchen eating toast. Lately his parents have been sleeping in later and later. Savannah blamed it on the fact that they were old. The sound of the toaster popping signaled that it was time to get one of his parents up. Ruthie would be bringing Amelia and Nick Jr. over. Amelia would be brought to kindergarten later with Ryan and Andrew by Sandy.

Sam had already left for the day. He was the captain of the baseball team and needed to be at the early morning practices when it was still rather cool outside. David sighed and went upstairs to wake up his mother. He got to the door and knocked lightly before going inside. Both of his parents were just waking up and getting ready to start the day. David acknowledged both of them. As he was walking back into the kitchen, a slim, spunky teenage girl was walking through the back door with a sleepy little girl with curly dirty blond hair.

"Good morning Olivia. Why don't you go into the living room and play? Nana will be down in just a few minutes and I know that Amelia and Nicky will be over soon." David handed Savannah a piece of toast as she put her little sister down. Olivia ran to the front door as she heard Ruthie walk in with a squealing Nicky. He was always really excited to see Olivia.

Ruthie came into the kitchen and refilled her coffee mug with apple juice. "Man, I hate giving up caffeine. Every time I get pregnant, I have to give up my morning cup."

"More like cups Aunt Ruthie" Savannah said as she placed some more bread into the toaster.

"Hey keep that up kid and you will be walking to school." Ruthie replied. She was driving the two into school when Sam had the car.

"Good morning everyone," Annie said as she came into the kitchen heading to the coffee pot for a cup of coffee.

"Morning!" everyone replied half heartedly. Sandy walked through the back door with Laura in her arms eating a banana and Ryan was wearing his backpack and playing with a video game.

"Oh great there is coffee! I didn't have time to make any because Simon usually turns the pot on before I get up. It is hard with him off on a business trip." Annie handed a mug of coffee to Sandy as she sat down and grabbed a piece of toast that popped out of the toaster. "Are the rest of the kids here so I can take them to kindergarten?"

Ruthie answered quickly, "Who would we be missing but Carlos, Charlie, Suzanne, Dannielle, and Andrew."

"I still think it is really great that we came up with a carpooling system. Now how does it go again?" Sandy asked.

David felt he should answer. He was the one who figured it out anyways. "Ruthie takes Savannah and Aaron to middle school and Charlie to high school along with me. Sam is always at the school early so he gets the car. Sandy brings the little kindergarteners to work with her. That includes Amelia, Ryan, and Andrew. Carlos or Kevin take care of the elementary school including, Zach, Brent, Anthony, Lucas, Molly, Suzanne, and Danielle. Everyone else stays here with mom and dad."

"I still think it should be written down. There are so many of us. Apparently none of our parents could keep their hands off one another." Savannah said. She received a glare from Annie across the table. "What! It's true. There are 16 of us and at least two more on the way. That doesn't count how many children Uncle Sam and Uncle David have."

"You know she has a point Mom." Ruthie added. "Oh wow…look at the time. We really need to get going. Where is…"

Ruthie was cut off by a group of kids running through the door with a ragged Carlos behind. "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find Suzanne's favorite shirt and that was the only one she would wear."

"Kids, time to load the cars and head off to school!" Annie yelled into the living room. Thundering footsteps could be heard as all of the school age kids came in with backpacks on and grins on faces.

After everyone left, Eric felt it was safe to sneak into the family room to check on his young grandchildren. Nicky and Laura were playing with some blocks and Olivia was playing with dolls. He slipped into the kitchen to have some time with his wife. Picking up the bread, Eric complained, "Technically we only have four mouths to feed every day. Even if you count the grandkids here that makes seven. How do we go through half a loaf of bread just in the morning and at least a pot of coffee?"

Annie laughed at her husband. "You know you love it. Everyone is here every morning. You know them. When there is food, they will take it. Coffee, well that is a given. All of our kids drink it except for Sam. They live off the stuff."

"I know. You know I love you, don't you?" Eric said to his wife. "I think that we should take the kids to the park today so that they will go down for a nap. I love nap time."

Annie got a mischievous grin on her face. She thought that the park would be a great idea. It was lucky that the kindergarten that Sandy works at offers full time kindergarten, or they would never be able to take "naps."

**a/n: I know this chapter was awfully short, but there is a lot of info to get digested. It was basically another reinforced intro to all of the new names and faces. I know that they next chapter will be much longer. Just bear with me. Oh yeah, and I love it when people review. So, please do!**


	3. Just Another Thursday

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.

* * *

Chapter 3: Just Another Thursday

"Hey Aunt Ruthie!" Savannah called out to a woman in her early thirties who is working in a garden in front of a house.

Ruthie looked up from her garden that she was prepping for the winter. She knew that voice. It was her eldest niece. Savannah had always had a close bond with Ruthie and it seemed to grow stronger as the young girl aged.

"Hi Vannah. Do you want to go and check on Amelia and Nicky in living room? Amelia is watching a movie and Nicky was sleeping last time I checked."

"Sure Aunt Ruthie. You know, you had better get up before Uncle Nick gets home. I know that he will be mad seeing you on your hands and knees considering you are pregnant."

Ruthie sadly knew that the teen was right and also knew that Savannah would sure tell Nick if she didn't get up right then. She motioned for Savannah to come and help her out. She was seven months pregnant and the twins were stretching her to her limit.

Coming into the house with Savannah, Ruthie took out a pitcher of lemonade and took the cookie jar down. She figured the kids would enjoy a snack and Savannah would be willing to stay a while if food was to be involved.

* * *

"Hey Brent, do you want to go outside and play some basketball at Nana and Grandpa's?" Zach asked his twin. Brent had been gloomy all afternoon. They weren't in the same class at school and for the first time didn't even share the same recess. Zach could tell that something was wrong with his brother and knew it must have happened at school.

Brent just shook his head and went back to staring out the window. He didn't want to go outside. It was a beautiful day, but he just wanted to write in his journal and maybe finish his homework before dinner instead of after like the rest of the family.

Kevin stood at the doorway with Olivia as she heard the conversation going on between Brent and Zach, or as in that case, lack of conversation. Mrs. Reynolds had called him at the station that afternoon after not being able to contact Lucy. She had told him about an incident that happened in school that day. Kevin had wanted to confront the issue right away, but realized that he should wait for Lucy to return from work. They could talk to Brent together while Zach did homework in the living room and Savannah could get Olivia ready for bed.

* * *

"Hey honey. Are you ready to go?" Sarah asked her husband. They were standing finishing up paperwork at the nurses' station. It was odd when both of them worked together at the same area. Both of them were assigned to the ER for the last call of the day. There had been a car accident involving a six-year-old girl and her seven month pregnant mother. Both of them had some bumps and bruises and Matt had the woman stay over night for observation. Overall, it was a happy ending for the two.

Matt rubbed his eyes trying to keep them open. "Yeah, let me just go and see the woman we just brought in one more time. You could call Mom and let her know that we are on our way so that she doesn't start feeding the kids and getting them ready for bed or anything like that."

Sarah nodded and went off to call Annie. Lately both of them have had to work extra shifts at the hospital. It was hard on the kids. Matt and Sarah were both attendings and could make their own schedules, but sometimes things like the car accident kept them at the hospital longer than they would like.

"Camden residence," a voice on the other end replied.

"Lucas, what are you doing answering Nana and Grandpa's phone?" Sarah asked her son.

"Nana has her hands covered in cookie batter. She and Molly are making cookies. She asked me if I could grab the phone."

"Do you know how to put the phone on speaker? I need to talk to Nana." Sarah heard a beep that signified that the whole kitchen could now hear her. Molly's laughter rang in her ears. "Mom, it's Sarah. Sorry we're running late. Both Matt and I had a call in the ER."

"No problem Sarah. You know I love spending time with my grandchildren. Would you and Matt like to stay for dinner or do you want to take the kids home?"

"I think we will just take the kids home. I have stew in the croc pot waiting. It is only 5:30. It will still be fine when we get home. Matt and I should be there in about ten minutes or so."

"Bye mommy!" Lucas and Molly yelled and then the phone went dead. Sarah sighed. It had been a long week. Thankfully both she and Matt had the weekend off this week. Only one more day to get through and then they could spend some more time with the kids.

* * *

Mary was stirring something up in the kitchen when Carlos pulled into the driveway with Charlie. Charlie was carrying a lacrosse stick and a huge duffle bag. His hair was slightly damp from the shower in the gym.

"Hi Mom, when is dinner? I'm starving." Charlie asked as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter.

"In about twenty minutes. Actually, would you mind seeing if your brother will come inside and settle down for a little bit before dinner? He is playing with one of the neighborhood kids out back."

"Sure mom. Where are Danielle and Suzanne?"

"Danielle is in her room listening to music and Suzanne is working on her homework in your dad's office." Carlos came up behind Mary and kissed her over the sauce she was stirring on the stove.

"Okay okay! Couldn't you just wait until I at least left the room before you start in with that stuff? I mean, you two are old! Savannah was right; no wonder we have so many cousins." With that Charlie went outside leaving Mary and Carlos wide-eyed.

Carlos felt he should break the silence. "So how old is Savannah again? Last time I checked she was only 13."

Mary laughed. "I know. She is almost as bad as Lucy was at her age. The apple doesn't fall far from the apple tree."

* * *

Sam was showering another long practice off of his body. It felt good that he was captain of his team and was preparing to lead them to victory. A scout from USC was going to be at the game that weekend. He had been following Sam since sophomore year. After drying himself off with a towel and changing into a white tee and shorts, Sam walked over to his family's car. A group of giggling girls was all over him. He didn't realize that news traveled so fast. He had broken up with his old girlfriend at lunch that afternoon because she found baseball to be boring. Sam didn't want to date a girl that wasn't into the things that he liked. She liked the drama club anyways. He knew he was making a bad choice when he picked her. She just looked so hot.

David saw that Sam had come out of the locker room and hurried over so that he could catch a ride. David had photography club after school. He just shook his head. Sam was always getting the girls. David had been lucky. He was still in the same relationship he has been in for almost two years. Her name was Ariel Andrews. She was in the same grade as he was and was really into science. They met on a band trip. He played the trumpet and she the flute.

Sam just rolled his eyes when he saw his brother running towards the car. David always cramped his style. He was the nice and considerate one who still has had the same geeky girlfriend for a long time and didn't care that she wasn't popular at school. Being the twin of the boy who was the baseball captain could have let David have almost any girl he wanted. David would rather hang out with people in the band and those who like art.

"Hey Sam. Are you heading home? I would sure love a ride."

Sam sighed as all of the girls took the hint to leave. "Yeah, yeah. Just get in will ya?"

* * *

**a/n: okay, so I seem to jump around a lot, but each of these stories that are developing between different characters will be played out bit by bit. Some chapters will cover more family while others with focus just on one or two groups. And, when it comes to the conversation between Sam and David, this is just what Sam and David think, not what I personally believe at all. **

**Please review. I have put two chapters out already and have only received two reviews. I want to know what people think. Positive or negative as long as the negative is constructive. Thanks so much.**


	4. School Assembly

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.

**A/N: I would like to thank pandafan7 for bringing to my attention that Lucy and Kevin's son's name is Brett and not Brent. I have a cousin named Brent and must have just started doing that. Thanks so much for your diligence! **

Chapter 4: School Assembly

It had been two weeks since the incident in school involving Brett having a breakdown in school. It hadn't been totally his fault either. A few of the students in the class didn't like how smart he was or the fact that he was a preacher's kid and grandkid. It made these boys upset thinking that he got special privileges. Brett didn't have to eat his meals in the cafeteria when everyone else did and he got to eat snacks during school sometimes. It was the last straw when a teacher gave Brett extra time on the computer because he didn't want a cupcake someone brought in for their birthday.

In reality, Brett and Zach had always agreed that the less people that knew they were diabetic, the better. Both boys ate lunch in the nurse's office. They couldn't do their blood work and give themselves shots in front of the other students. When Brett or Zach ran around outside extra or didn't calculate the amount of insulin they needed correctly, they would need a snack. Instead of leaving class almost every day, they just whipped out some crackers with peanut butter or cheese.

Tommy's mom thought it would be nice if she sent cupcakes in for the class to celebrate his birthday. The cupcakes would be eaten after recess for snack. It had been raining and so recess had been spent inside. Brett was one of the lucky two who got to play on the computer. When the cupcakes were brought out, the students all went to grab some. The rule was no eating in front of the computer. That left Brett on his own at the computer. Tommy thought it would be nice to offer a treat to Brett and when Brett refused he just shrugged and walked on. Some of the other students started getting upset. They claimed that it was just because Brett wanted time on the computer that he didn't want a cupcake. Being a preacher's child he should know manners and stop being so ungrateful.

Brett had always been the sensitive twin. He broke down, but wouldn't let the tears fall. He went up to Mrs. Reynolds and said he didn't feel well. Mrs. Reynolds didn't question the young boy. She just sent him down to the nurse. The taunting didn't end then either. One of the boys yelled, "Go on and run to the nurse like you always do. You always pretend you are sick. She must be just like your mommy!" Mrs. Reynolds was standing right behind this young boy and led him to the principal.

Now Brett, Zach, Lucy, and Kevin were standing in front of the whole school. It had actually been the principal's idea. She felt that it would be best if the whole student body learned what diabetes is and why the two boys were sometimes out of the room or eating snacks.

Lucy felt that she would do the best with the speaking. She knew how to talk to people. After being introduced to the school, she felt she had the chance to begin.

"Good morning everyone. I am Rev. Kinkirk, Zach and Brett's mother. My husband and I also have two daughters that some of you may know. They are Savannah and Olivia. An incident happened in school the other day and your principal feels it is time to explain to you about a disease that both boys have."

Brett and Zach were no longer listening to their mother. All of their cousins were giving them encouraging looks. All of them knew all about diabetes. They had grown up with common knowledge of what happened to their bodies and what warning signs to look for to get help. Danielle held Brett's gaze. She was in the nurses' office the day of the incident trying to get an icepack for a fellow student that fell on the playground. Brett had opened up to her as he sat crying. She wanted to go up to the bully and hit him. All three sets of twin cousins were really close. All of them were born about the same time and looked out for one another. It was really nice too in an odd way that none of them shared the same last name. That way they were more likely to be in classes together.

Brett looked over as Lucy mentioned his name again. He broke his eye contact with Danielle. Lucy wanted the two boys to show the ID bracelets that they wore stating that they were diabetic in case they were found outside or something. ID's for children with diseases had started to become less noticeable. They looked like regular link bracelets. Zach's was green while Brett's was red. Then Lucy went on to talk about warning signs and when to get help for them. It was the same spiel all of the Camden family got when they became old enough to dial 911.

88888888

Savannah and Aaron sat outside the middle school eating lunch under a tree. Both of them met for lunch only once a week so that they could spend time without the rest of the family with them and still have time with their own friends.

"How do you think it is going with your brothers?" Aaron asked as he took a bite out of his turkey and cheese sandwich.

"I hope it is going well. What those boys did to Brett wasn't very nice. I am the only one allowed to pick on them." Savannah replied as she offered him half her cupcake for half his brownie. It was something the two of them had been doing for years. They would split whatever dessert they got unless Nana packed their lunches. Then they would get the same thing.

"I remember when I had to learn about diabetes. I thought that I could catch it until I went through the classes at the hospital. Now I know that I can baby-sit any child with it." Savannah nodded at Aaron and started in on her yogurt. "Hey Vannah, are you ever afraid that you or Olivia will get diabetes?"

The question caught the young teen off guard. Sure she had thought about it, but it hadn't come to light until someone actually asked her. "Um, Livy and I get tested once a year and I am old enough to know the warning signs. Our pediatrician and Aunt Sarah have both told me that there is no known history in either of my parent's families. It still scares me sometimes. I hate it when one of them gets sick and mom and dad start talking in hushed tones. I'm not stupid you know."

Aaron could see that Savannah was starting to become upset. She tried to stay strong and spunky. His dad always told him that she is a lot like Aunt Ruthie. It was just sometimes that she got emotional. His dad always blamed crying on hormones when his mom started crying. Perhaps Savannah was having hormones right then. He helped her up and gave her a hug and a piece of chocolate. He noticed that crying women always seemed to reach for the chocolate.

Savannah just smiled at him. She couldn't explain why she was suddenly overcome with such emotion. Maybe during her free period she would call her mom.

88888888

"I would like to thank you all for listening to me and having such great questions. I think there is something else Zach would like to add before you guys go to lunch. Zach?" Lucy handed the mic over to her son. She had just finished one of the longest speeches in her career. All of the kids were great and had good questions. Most of them had people they knew that had diabetes too, although it was parents or grandparents. Never children.

Zach stood in front of the student body. He was surprised how relaxed he felt in front of so many people. "I just want to say that no one should treat my brother Brett or me any differently. We are still the same people that we were before this morning. Now you just understand some things of why we do some things differently. I hope you will all ask the two of us questions or any of our cousins if you don't feel comfortable yourself. Thank you."

Kevin beamed at his son's words. He sure was wise beyond his years. He and Lucy were so blessed with their four children. He walked over to his wife and sons who were being thanked by the principal of the school.

"Thank you again for speaking. I think it was good for the students to understand a little more about the boys. Now, it is your lunch time. You don't want to start eating late and miss recess!" The boys ran off for the nurse's office after hugging both of their parents goodbye.

At the nurse's office there were a few cards for Brett. They were from the kids who had been picking on him the other day. They all said they were sorry for being mean and hoped he would forgive them and maybe play with them at recess. Zach looked up at his brother and saw that Brett was smiling for the first time in weeks.

**A/N: So there you go, another chapter. This chapter will become important in other parts of the story. I know that not much happened. **

**I love reviews and they make me want to update faster! Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Family Woes

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.

Chapter 5: Family Woes

Simon sat on the bench facing the indoor swimming pool. Even though it was only April of Aaron's 7th grade year, he was setting school records in swimming. It was something that Simon was rather proud of. Simon had never been very good at sports being overshadowed by sports star Mary. As a matter of fact, none of the other Camden kids were sporty except for Sam. It seemed different already in the next generation. Charlie was doing lacrosse and it already looked like Danielle would be into swimming as well. It would of course be encouraged by each set of parents that it doesn't matter what activities the children get in to.

As Aaron finished his last lap of the practice, Simon stood up to hand him his towel. "Thanks dad. Could you hold my goggles for me?" Aaron stood wrapped carelessly in a towel. He was starting to turn into a very nice young gentleman. He had his mother's features, but Simon's attitude and hair.

"Hurry and get ready Aaron. We have a lot of stuff to do tonight. I was hoping you would go with me to help and pick up your mother's birthday gift for you, Ryan, and Laura."

"Sure dad. I would love to. I guess I'll get going now."

Now Simon just had to figure out what he wanted to get his wife. It would be her 35th birthday and she was starting to feel old. It dawned on him suddenly what the greatest gift would be. He just had to get to the store.

88888888

Annie was still new to the whole digital camera era. She wanted to snap the picture of Eric with Nicky sleeping on his chest. It was priceless. Now if she could only start the thing. Luke went over to Annie seeing that she was having trouble and started it up for her. She snapped the picture and Luke burst out laughing. He just couldn't get over the fact that his grandmother couldn't work something so simple. Seeing a camera that is not digital was something Luke couldn't wrap his mind around. Annie was going to scold Luke for being so loud until Eric opened his eyes. Nicky was still sleeping and Luke gently moved him over to the couch. Annie couldn't get mad at her grandson after seeing that. He was so sensitive.

Matt and Sarah walked through the door soon after getting ready to pick up the kids. Amelia and Nicky were going to be there late because Nick and Ruthie were at the doctors for a regular prenatal visit. Sarah went over to wake Nicky up for dinner. Matt and Sarah were going to take Amelia and Nicky out for dinner and then let them play at the house for a while. It would give Annie and Eric a break as well as Nick and Ruthie. It wasn't going to be too much longer until the young couple would have 4 children under the age of 6.

Matt was in the living room watching his wife and getting Molly and Amelia's shoes on. Sarah placed her hand on Nicky's back to try and shake him awake. He felt rather warm and his breathing was ragged. Sarah looked up at her husband and he knew that he had better get the girls out of the room. Calmly he said, "Girls why don't you go and play in the back yard. Tell Luke and Anthony to watch you. Also tell Nana to come in here for a minute."

The girls nodded and scampered off. Matt walked quickly over to lend a hand. "He seems to be running a fever and his breathing is ragged. It could be nothing, but I still want to evaluate him a bit." As Annie walked into the room, Sarah looked up at her. "Would you go into the trunk of my car mom and grab my bag. It is the smaller one with the purple ribbon tied to it." Annie nodded silently while saying a prayer. She knew that Nicky was in capable hands

88888888

Savannah sat on the edge of the tub in the upstairs bedroom. She was so shocked. Sure her mom had talked to her about it. It was part of the whole growing up speech. Things happened to a girl's body that prepared her to have children. It just scared her so much. How was everyone going to react? A knock at the door startled her.

"Who's in the bathroom?" It was Olivia.

"Leave me alone! Go to the bathroom downstairs or in mom and dad's room!"

Lucy had walked by the door and was astounded by the attitude coming from her teenage daughter. "Savannah Ruth, knock off the attitude. Are you alright? Can I come in?"

Savannah just nodded at the door expecting her mother to see her. Hearing no answer Lucy let herself in and perched herself next to Savannah on the tub.

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" Lucy asked as she placed a hand on her daughter's forehead feeling for a fever.

Savannah shook her head and showed her mom an empty wrapper and started crying. Lucy just stared at her daughter with wide eyes and started to cry with her.

88888888

"He has a slight fever. 100.9. I'm going to give him some children's ibuprofen. It is the sound of his lungs that wasn't so great." It sounded like the start of bronchitis. She wasn't so sure though not being his primary doctor. She figured she would keep an eye on him for the night. She would tell Ruthie about it later and suggest seeing his pediatrician the next morning.

Matt took the rest of the children out to dinner and brought them over to the house to play. Sarah had brought over Nicky and laid him in the pull out bed in the master bedroom that the couple had bought when their kids were sick.

Ruthie waddled into the room and knelt down next to Sarah. She was taking his temperature again. It was going down slowly to 99.9. It still wasn't down to normal. "Hi Ruthie. I think Nicky may have bronchitis. I can't make that decision though. You should send him to his doctor tomorrow morning. Would it be easier for you if I kept him here tonight?"

"No, I'll take him home. I know your number in case there is an emergency. I am sure it is just a cold but I'll take him in tomorrow. Or rather, I'll send Nick on it. I have been put on maternity leave already. The twins are raising my blood pressure slightly and so I have to stay home and relax."

Sarah lifted the small boy and put him in the car seat. She knew that he was starting to sound better and he would be taken care of. Nick would make sure that Ruthie wouldn't overwork herself and they would be diligent over the boy.

In the car Nick put on a short cartoon for Amelia to watch so that he and Ruthie could talk. "We sure are lucky we have Sarah. She knows how to take care of the kids. Matt is great too. I have no worries leaving them with the kids."

Ruthie nodded. It really was great. She thought back to before Nick was even her husband. Brett had become really sick one night and Sarah had saved the little boy's life. She sighed and squeezed her husband's hand lovingly as he placed it on Ruthie's leg. She knew she was truly blessed with a wonderful family and soon two more would be added to the mix.

**A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short. I am dealing with finals and wanted to get one more out before I have to crunch. Let me know what you think. If I get enough reviews I may try and update once more before next week. **


	6. Concession Session

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.

Chapter 6: Concession Session

It was another beautiful Thursday afternoon in Glenn Oak. Savannah went over to visit Nana and Grandpa with Olivia while her parents took Zach and Brett to the doctors. They went once every three weeks so she was used to it by now. Savannah could have watched Olivia at the house if she really wanted to, but Savannah saw Ruthie's car as well as Matt and Sarah's in the driveway so she wanted to go and visit.

Olivia walked through the doors and ran over to play with Nicky. The two of them went and got building blocks out of the toy box close to the back of the living room. Amelia and Molly were playing with Barbie dolls on the patio in the back yard. Savannah felt that she was adult enough to now hang out with the grownups. She was thirteen after all.

Matt was nursing a cup of coffee while Ruthie had a glass of lemonade. She had her swollen legs elevated on the couch and was fanning herself with the daily newspaper. Savannah couldn't understand why Ruthie was so hot. It was nice inside. There was almost a chill in the air with the amount of air coming out of the central cooling system. Sarah came out with two glasses of lemonade, one for herself and another for Savannah.

"Thanks Aunt Sarah." Savannah said.

"No problem dear. I heard the good news from your mother and I think that the females of the household should all go out to dinner to celebrate this weekend."

Savannah blushed a bit. She was surprised that her mother would share something as embarrassing as starting her period with the whole family. She did like the idea that she would get to go out to dinner though. It was always fun when her brothers didn't go along. That way she could get dessert and everything.

Everyone turned their heads to the corner of the room when Nicky started a coughing fit. He had been running around with Olivia. Ruthie called over to him, "Nicholas, calm down. Why don't you come over here and have cup of water."

Nicky was still recovering from bronchitis. Sarah's prediction had been correct on the young boy. He was bouncing back pretty fast except when he ran around too much. Matt handed his nephew his sippy cup of water. Nicky was red in the face but content after just a few sips.

Matt figured it would be a good idea if he popped in a movie for the kids to watch so that they would settle down. It was a school night for Molly and Amelia anyways so they would need to go to bed early that evening. Since Nicky looked as if he was going to fall asleep in Annie's arms, he figured a princess movie would be better enjoyed by the three young girls.

"Savannah, would you go and get Amelia and Molly from the back patio so they can watch the movie?" Annie asked.

"Sure." Savannah went into the kitchen where she saw Eric. "Hi Grandpa! Girls, it's time to come inside. I think Uncle Matt is putting in a princess movie."

"Amelia and Molly went running for the living room. Eric decided it would be the right time to congratulate his granddaughter on becoming a woman.

* * *

In the living room, Amelia started to wheeze from all of the running and her allergies. Sarah could hear it from the other side of the family room. "Hey Amelia, why don't you come and sit with me for a minute?"

Amelia slowly went over to Sarah sad that she had to miss the beginning of the movie even though she had seen it many times before.

"Why don't you go into your mommy's purse and get your puffer?" Sarah said gently. Ruthie was in the bathroom and Sarah knew that Amelia's asthma was bad enough that if she didn't get albuterol soon, that they could be taking a trip to the hospital.

Amelia went over to Ruthie's purse and got the case that held her medicine. She had been asthmatic since she was three. Cats, exercise, drastic change in temperature between outside and inside, and pollen were among the things that flared the young girl up. Amelia knew how to set her inhaler up, but still handed it to her Aunt Sarah so that she didn't have to work so hard on it when it was hard enough for her to breathe as it was.

Ruthie, who was now eight months pregnant with twins and could deliver any day, waddled down the stairs with great difficulty watching Sarah put together Amelia's inhaler. Ruthie flashed back to the first time her little daughter had an asthma attack. Nicky had been born just two weeks before and Nick was still at home lending a hand. He was sitting in his office trying to get some work done and watching Amelia run around the yard with Lucas and Anthony. Sarah had stopped by to bring over some food that Annie had prepared earlier in the day. Lucas had come running into the house for help. He said that Amelia was gasping for air. Nick ran outside and saw that his daughter looked like she was choking. Sarah ran out as well and her first thought was that the young girl was stung by a bee or something and was going into shock. She could hear her niece breathing although just barely and told Anthony to call an ambulance and then to page Matt.

Ruthie didn't know what she would do without Sarah or Matt. It always seemed like they were there for the family no matter what. It always seemed like good timing in a bad way. Sarah looked over at Ruthie and saw the panic flash in her eyes.

"She is going to be okay Rue. She was just running around a bit too much. I gave her the inhaler and she is now laying down quietly on the couch."

Ruthie breathed a sigh of relief as Eric and Savannah walked back into the family room. Savannah had the slight evidence of chocolate on her fingers from the candy that Eric had allowed her from his secret stash during their little talk. Annie went over to Eric and smiled.

* * *

David was selling food at the concession stand for David's baseball game. He was rather bored, but some of the money raised went to the art department. His nephew Aaron came over all sweaty and muddy from his lacrosse practice. "Hey Uncle David, dad wanted to know if you wanted a ride home with us once you are done with the concession stand."

David couldn't have been happier. He wanted out and his shift ended in ten minutes. There was an art show coming up in less than a month and he really wanted to finish one of his exhibits. "Sure. I get done in about ten minutes. Why don't you get changed and I'll meet you and your dad at the car." With that the teen went off to the locker room.

Ariel, David's girlfriend had been in the concession stand with him. She started to laugh and made David turn around in confusion.

"What's so funny Ari?"

"It's nothing. I just can't get over that you have a nephew in high school. He is one of the students in the English class I am a teacher's assistant in."

David smirked at the comment. He knew that it must be hard for her. It was even funnier knowing that the class she was helping out in was none other than Ruthie's freshman class. "Yeah, it goes with the territory. I mean my oldest brother, Matt, was a freshman in college when I was born. That means that we are almost 19 years apart. He and Mary are both old enough to be Sam and my parents."

The last comment had Ariel laughing so hard that she was hugging him. David went in and kissed her and she didn't stop. It started getting a little heated among the popcorn, hotdogs, and sports drinks.

"Excuse me. Enough already!" Simon was standing at the window of the concession stand watching the make-out session. He tried to act mad but couldn't because David was his little brother and it was rather funny. "You ready to go yet lover boy?"

Both Ariel and David blushed and David muttered something about calling her later before having an arm put around him and being led to the car. "You know David that I am your brother and you can come to me for any girl problems. I just don't want Aaron seeing that. He is too young."

David gave his older brother a disgusted look. Simon had a girlfriend when he was only in middle school and Aaron hadn't had a girl yet. "Hypocrite" David mumbled under his breath as he climbed into the backseat of Simon's car and drove off.

**A/N: Please let me know if you like the story or if I need to change some things. I have been pressed for time because it is finals week. I will be able to work on it more in the summer. Thanks. Please review! Oh and in case you are wondering where I get all of the ideas for childhood illnesses, my cousin had diabetes and Amelia the asthmatic is pretty much me. I have flare ups from the same things. So it isn't just made up stuff in some cases.**


	7. Annie and Eric's Day Off

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. There is really no excuse. **

Chapter 7: Annie and Eric's Day Off

Annie was sitting at the dining room table drinking her second cup of coffee and reading the morning paper. It was oddly quiet in the house. Both Carlos and Kevin had the day off and had offered to give her and Eric a break from babysitting duty. She and Eric had slept in until almost ten. Now that the twins were seniors in high school, there was no need to worry about carting them to school. There were only a few more weeks of school until they would have no more children in the public school system.

Eric snuck up behind his wife and hugged her tightly. "Good morning sweetheart. We have the house all to ourselves today don't we?"

Annie looked at her husband of almost forty years with a glint in her eye. "What do you say I whip up some French toast and sausage with fresh fruit for brunch and then we go back upstairs and have a little free time?"

"I love the way you think dear. French toast sounds wonderful. I'll get out the orange juice and a special bottle of bubbly that I think we have stored at the back of the fridge from Ruthie's wedding."

Annie giggled like a little school girl at her husband's suggestion. It sure was nice that her sons in law were willing to take the kids. She would take them up on the offer more often.

* * *

While Eric and Annie were enjoying a "quiet" afternoon, Carlos and Kevin were up to their elbows in children. Ruthie was sent to the hospital earlier that morning to be monitored before giving birth so they not only had their own children, but also Amelia and Nicky. Matt had come by about an hour before and took his three children home. There were more children running around and arguing than either man could handle. Kevin looked out the window at his in-laws' house and wondered how they managed it all.

David could hear the noise of all of the kids arguing about stuff from his bedroom window where he was working on the last touches of his art work before the art show the next night. He figured Kevin and Carlos would need a hand. Just a quick call before he headed off. Ariel would keep him sane and lend an extra pair of hands.

Carlos looked up from the kitchen counter where he was making a huge tossed salad for dinner when he heard the door open. "Finally, reinforcements have arrived."

David laughed at his brother-in-law. It was crazy seeing him try and do such a simple task as making a salad. Mary wasn't lying when she said he couldn't cook certain things.

"Here Mr. Riviera, let me finish that for you. You could grill up the burgers and hotdogs on the counter. David can round up the school children and get them to work on their homework, Mr. Kinkirk can get the little ones calmed down and washed up, and dinner should be ready in just half an hour." Ariel said as she took over the kitchen.

"This is why I love her." David said to Carlos as the two men went to work on their assignments. "I'll call Sam and let him know to pick up Savannah from cheerleading practice on his way home and have him swing by here."

* * *

Ruthie sat in her hospital room absolutely bored. She had already gone through all of the magazines the nurses brought to her and now she was just watching the clock go by. Today defiantly hadn't gone as planed for the young brunette. She had gone to the doctor's for a weekly check-up with Nick. The doctor was worried about her raise in blood pressure and her contractions. It made the most sense for her to be admitted to the hospital until she was ready to deliver.

Nick had said right off that he would stay with her if she wanted. Ruthie had told him to go back to work for a while at least and get things together. She would have him called if anything happened. It was a busy time at the law office where Nick worked with the other accountant still on maternity leave.

A knock at the door made Ruthie roll her eyes. It was probably just a nurse coming in once again to get her vitals. They seemed to be in the room all of the time and were starting to get annoying. How much could things have changed in the last hour or so?

"Hey, you shouldn't be rolling your eyes at your older sisters!"

"Lucy! Mary!" Ruthie exclaimed as her sisters walked into the room. "How did you know I was here?"

"Well our husbands were watching the kids today and called to let us know what happened. Nick was going to drop the kids off at mom and dad's house when he ran into Kevin. Kevin took the kids over to our house. They are having a great time." Lucy replied.

Mary added her own thought as she went over to give her very pregnant baby sister a hug. "Yeah, we called the boys and it seems like they have it all under control. Carlos mentioned something about an amazing girl and I am thinking that must be Ariel because I heard David in the background talking about subtraction. We decided to come and keep you company. As you know we were also both on bed rest with our twins and know how boring it can be."

Ruthie felt one of the twins shift in her stomach and the monitors started wailing. None of the girls looked alarmed though. It just meant that one of the twins probably changed positions. It surprised all of them when Sarah walked through the door in her white lab coat. "Hey Rue, did Baby B shift?" Ruthie nodded her head and Sarah gently moved the fetal monitor over a bit until it emitted the strong sound of the baby's heartbeat. "There that's better."

The four relatives stared at one another until Mary was bold enough to ask Sarah the question that was burning on all of their minds. "Um…Sarah…what are you doing on the labor and delivery floor?"

"Oh, that's right, I hadn't gotten to your room Ruthie to let you know before your monitor went off. They are shorthanded tonight on the NICU staff and since you are on the high risk ward, part of my job is to be on hand here. I was surprised to see your name on one of the charts though. Does Mom even know?"

Ruthie groaned. She knew she had forgotten something. "It's okay. I forgot, but it is her and dad's day off from babysitting. I'll call her later tonight and if anything happens before then, I'll have someone call her."

Sarah's pager blared. "I have to take this. If you need anything at all Rue, don't be afraid to page me. I am pulling a 24 hour, so I'll be on your case all day and night."

Everyone said a quick good-bye as Sarah left the room. "It makes me feel better that Sarah is on your case Ruthie. I wish she was my doctor when I had Brett and Zach." Lucy said. She looked over when there was no response. Ruthie had dozed off and ignored her sister. Lucy and Mary quietly got up and left. They went to the nurses' station and let them know that if anything happened to have them called.

* * *

Sarah was sleeping in one of the on-call rooms. Her pager blared right into her ear. The doctor woke with a start. It was Ruthie's room that she was being paged too. Just a few minutes ago she was really tired, but suddenly she was wide awake.

The scene that met Sarah was her sister-in-law sweating and in stir-ups pushing out her first child. It was time for the newest Camdens to meet the world. Nick was up by Ruthie's head whispering words of encouragement to her as Ruthie pushed with all of her strength. Suddenly a cry filled the room and the doctor exclaimed, "It's a boy!"

Nick gave Ruthie a kiss and the newborn was quickly whipped away to the NICU team. Sarah took center stage and saw that the young boy was doing pretty well given his gestation. He was just breathing a little fast. That would just need some more monitoring. As she looked over her shoulder, she saw the panicked look on Nick's face as a limp blue baby was handed over to the other NICU team of nurses. Sarah rushed over and tried to revive her new niece. No cry had come out of her mouth and that meant that her lungs were yet to be open.

**A/N: Once again I am sorry for not updating. I hope you will forgive me and will pick this story back up. I knew that the twins had to be born before I could move on with the rest of the children's social life. I am still looking for names and am open to any suggestions. **

**Please Review. I love them. They may get me to update faster. **


	8. Playing House

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.

Chapter 8: Playing House

Ruthie watched in horror as Sarah worked on her daughter to get her breathing. She looked so small and helpless. Not even a cry had escaped her lips. The rest of the room was quiet too waiting for the sound that every baby should make.

Sarah was working hard on the newborn. She knew that the lungs had to be opened up or the baby wouldn't make it. After rubbing the baby's back and putting oxygen up to her mouth, a pitiful cry came out. That was enough to make the whole room let out a collective breath.

"I want her brought right to the NICU and kept on oxygen. I'll be right down in a minute. You can also send her brother as well. I want to get a better look at him." The nurse nodded at Sarah's request as the middle age brunette with graying hair went over to her baby sister-in-law to give her news that no new parent wanted to hear.

"Hi Ruthie. Your babies were born prematurely and you know that those children can have problems when they are first born. We took them to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit to be monitored. I just want to keep a close eye on them. I can't tell you what is wrong right now, but I will keep you updated." Ruthie nodded solemnly as Sarah swept out of the room and to the NICU to attend to the two newest members of Glenn Oak.

Ruthie looked back at Nick. The rest of the family had excused themselves to give the two of them some time alone. "I am so sorry."

Nick looked at his exhausted wife with a questioning look. "What are you sorry about? You didn't do anything wrong. These things can happen to anyone. The risks increase when you put two babies into a space that is only made for one."

Ruthie looked at Nick very appreciatively. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. "Joshua Daniel and Madison Faith." Nick looked up questioningly. "For the twins. What do you think? I don't want the nurses and doctors to keep referring to them as baby boy and baby girl Connors."

"I think those two names are beautiful. Josh and Maddie. Shall we tell Sarah when she comes back in?"

"Yeah. First let's tell our families."

* * *

"So, do you think Aunt Ruthie and Uncle Nick had the twins yet?" Savannah, Charlie, and Aaron were lounged on the couches in their grandparent's living room with their uncle, David, and his girlfriend Ariel.

David looked up at Savannah. "I don't know. Mom said she would call when they came to tell us names and sexes. You three should really think about going to bed soon. All the other kids are asleep."

"I couldn't sleep even if you asked me to. I feel weird being here without adults." Aaron piped in.

"It's okay Aaron. David and I are going to stay awake in the living room until one of the adults come home." Ariel tried to calm the boy.

That still didn't calm the young boy down too much, but still went upstairs to retire. Savannah and Charlie followed suit. "I don't know how we did it. We fit 19 people in this house to sleep and a dog. Wow." David grabbed both of their mugs and went to refill them with coffee. Cookies were also taken from the jar while Ariel changed into sweats and a tee and popped in a movie for the two of them to watch.

Just as the sun started to peek out the next morning, the phone rang at the Camden's house waking up David who had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend. He grabbed the phone and answered with a yawn. Ariel looked up at her boyfriend who looked cute with his blond hair sticking up at odd ends."

"Oh my goodness…how is Ruthie…how long will they be there…yeah we can handle getting the kids dressed and to school…no it's fine. Okay keep me updated. I love you too. No it's fine. I can miss a day of school to watch the other kids. Okay I love you too. Bye."

Ariel stroked David's face. "What is wrong?"

"Mom said that the twins are sick. They were born early and are both having trouble breathing. Ruthie and Nick are having a hard time with it and the whole family is trying to console Ruth. She is a mess. I guess Sarah is the one taking care of the twins. Mom said that it could be a while. They all want to be there in case one of the babies takes a turn for the worse. I said that I would get the kids to school and stay home. I can just e-mail my teachers and let them know. They should understand."

Ariel nodded. "Let me stay here and help. You have Olivia, Laura, and Nick all day and Andrew, Ryan and Amelia for the afternoon. Plus, you need a second driver to get everyone where they need to go. I know that Sam will help you with that. Did your mom give you names or anything like that??

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Ruthie had a boy and a girl. Their names are Joshua Daniel and Madison Faith. They will be called Josh and Maddie."

"Aww…I love that. I can't wait to see them." Ariel tried to keep positive about the whole thing. "Look, it's 5:30 right now. I am going to go and grab a shower and get the high schoolers up. Then I'll get breakfast started and pack lunches. You can shower after me and then get everyone else up. How does that sound?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" David asked as he got up to make a new pot of coffee. Ariel just blushed and headed up to the shower to get ready for a long day.

* * *

David came back down the stairs dressed in a pair of sweats and a white tee. He had gotten all of his nieces and nephews up and dressed. Ariel was serving up eggs, toast, pancakes, fruit salad, and juice to all of the kids at the kitchen table, island, and dining room table. She had two-year-old Nicky on her hip. He hated being away from his parents and she was trying to comfort him. Right then, David knew right at that moment with the love of his life with flour on her face and eggs in her hair was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He would have to talk to his parents about that and soon.

"Hey hon, could you make sure Zach and Brett have taken their meds today and then put the little ones in the living room so that I can clean up their plates? I called some people from the church and they are willing to take the kids to school. I also called to principal and he gave us clearance to miss school today."

"Wow, you really think of everything, don't you?" David went over to his girl and gave her another kiss and he took Nicky from her hip. "Come on buddy. Let's go into the living room and play. I have a surprise for you. Ariel and I are going to stay home and play with you all day!" Nicky was so excited. He ran into the living room and started taking out games to play to let the day go away.

"Aaron, Savannah, Charlie, Danielle, Suzanne, Brett, Zach, Anthony, and Luke, lets go into the dining room for a minute. I just want to talk to you guys." David knew that he had to at least tell them why none of the adults were home without scaring them but not lie to them either. "Okay, here is the deal. I want to be straight with you guys and gals, but I don't want you to scare the little ones. As you may have noticed, none of your parents are here. Ruthie and Nick had the twins last night. A boy, Joshua, and a girl, Madison. The twins are really sick right now and our family is with Ruth and Nick. Sarah is taking care of the twins. We just have to pray that they are going to get better soon. Now, don't worry. I am sure they will be fine. Go to school and unless I am much mistaken, everyone will come back here after school. It is a Friday, and I know some of you have plans. I don't know your parent's individual rules and Ariel, Sam, and I are going to need some help here so I am asking you to cancel your plans."

All of the kids nodded solemnly and David heard the beep of a car horn. "I am sure they will be fine. Don't worry. That would be your ride. Have a good day at school."

All of the school kids got into different cars and Ariel handed out the lunches. Some of the kids even called her mom as a joke. As the cars left, Ariel let out a huge sigh and slumped back into David. "Wow, what a morning. I know I want children, but never that many at once."

**A/N: Thanks for all of the name suggestions. I took my favorite names for the family although all of them were great. I hope this chapter was good. I really wanted Ariel and David to work together so that you could see their relationship. Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know.**

**The faster you review, the faster I update.**


	9. Savannah's Men

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.

**A/N: I hope I still have some loyal readers out there. I am really sorry that I haven't updated in the longest time. The summer just sort of got away from me a bit. Hopefully at least some of you will pick it back up. Now, on with the next chapter!**

Chapter 9: Savannah's Men

Ruthie stared out the window at the rain coming down. It didn't rain very often in California, but the weather seemed perfect for the type of day that lay ahead of her and Nick. She would be leaving the hospital without her two new children. They were still too sick to take home. Sarah had sounded hopeful that Josh would be coming home in a few days. He just had to gain a little more weight and be able to maintain his temperature after a bath. Maddie on the other hand was still not even breathing on her own. Other doctors in the NICU had talked to Ruthie and Nick about Madison. She had fluid in her lungs when she was born and it turned into pneumonia.

Matt came into his little sister's hospital room with her discharge papers. She looked so sad and he could understand why. Her two little ones weren't in her arms and going home with her. He and Sarah had talked to Nick the night before about how to prepare Amelia for the new babies. She was old enough to understand that mommy went to the hospital to have two babies and would want to know why they weren't coming home. Nick was taking his two kids to the park and then swinging them by his parent's condo where they were staying for a while before picking up Ruthie.

"Hi Ruthie. I brought in your discharge papers. You are all set to go whenever Nick gets back." Ruthie didn't even look up at him. "Hey, why don't I go get a wheelchair and take you up to see Maddie and Josh?"

Ruthie turned to look at her brother with a smile on her face. "I would love to see them before I leave them here. And you can bet I will be here every day to see them."

Matt was so happy to see his sister smiling again he wheeled her into the NICU first to Joshua. He was no longer hooked up to machines and the feeding tube had been removed. He smiled up at his mother at the sound of her soothing voice and soft touch. "Hi Josh. It's mommy. I have to leave for a little bit, but I will be back to see you and Maddie tomorrow. Keep getting stronger and keep out of trouble while I am gone." Tears were now flowing freely from Ruthie's eyes and she didn't try and stop them. Matt stepped away to give her a bit of privacy. Sarah came up behind him.

"This is going to be a roller coaster ride for everyone in the family, but with so much support, she will pull through." Matt looked at his wife of almost fifteen years. She looked so hopeful and happy.

* * *

"Let's go Eagles! Yeah! Go for the gold!" Savannah was screaming her head off and clapping in time with the cheers. It was the huge swim meet against the rest of the county. Aaron was a star swimmer and most of the girls really crushed over him. Many cheers from her fellow cheerleaders, most of who were sending out praises for the tan, blonde, Camden.

Kevin and Simon were watching the matches while their wives were with the younger kids at the playground on the other end of the park. "Aaron sure has talent. I wonder what type of records he is going to smash by his senior year?"

"I know what you mean Kev. I don't want him to swim for that reason though. I want him to do it because he enjoys it." Simon sat up straighter as his son, wearing the red of the middle school Eagles, got onto the diving board of lane number five. "Oh look, there he goes!" An air horn shot out and seven divers went into the water to complete the 200 meter butterfly.

"Alright Aaron! All of the cheerleaders were clapping and cheering for him as he touched the side of the pool seconds ahead of the second-place finisher. Aaron got out of the pool and ran over to Savannah. He gave her a huge hug, which caused jealous looks from girls all around.

"That was so awesome Aar. I can't believe it. Wow."

"Thanks Vannah. Hey, good luck on the stunts coming up. It is fun to watch before the girls' races."

The spunky teenage girl had almost forgotten that she was about to show off some new tricks. This was the first time she was going to be a flyer. The whole family had come for the outing. She could see her mother and aunt walking over with a parade of little cousins. They were going to stand far enough away to not be an embarrassment. People talked as it was on the number of children in her family.

Lucy sent up a little prayer to keep her little girl safe. Savannah had mentioned to her the other day that she may be one of the flyers. That could be a dangerous position. A catchy beat was pumping out of the boom boxes and cheers were starting to come from the bleachers. The swimmers including Aaron were watching from the side of the pool.

As if in slow motion, Savannah felt her teammates lift her up. Derik Lancaster held on to her tight which gave the teen butterflies. What she didn't know was that Derik felt the same for the petit blonde. He was hoping to get to know her better and maybe even ask her out in a while.

Savannah was counting out the time keeping in beat with the music. She didn't want to screw it up. This was her audition to be a regular flyer next year. Suddenly one of the girls holding up her leg slipped. She went falling into the air. She wasn't screaming however. She kept her cool even though she could hear her mother's piercing scream. A steady pair of hands grabbed her waist and she fell on top of him causing him to fall to the ground. She landed on her side. That was sure going to hurt in the morning. Aaron was above her asking her if she was okay. The worry was evident in his clear blue eyes. That was something the two of them shared.

"Yeah. A little shaky, but fine. How is Derik?"

A shadow fell over her as his tender voice reached her ears. "I'm fine. Here, let me help you up."

Aaron watched as his cousin and best friend was lifted up tenderly by a big strong guy he knew she had feeling for. She winced a bit in pain as Derik's arms touched the side she landed on, and worry bawled up in the pit of his stomach.

Lucy ran into the area to her daughter. She looked more embarrassed than anything. Simon was pulling the car up close so that his niece could lay in the back. He was sure that his wife was on the phone with Sarah and they would be taking a trip to the emergency room.

"Thanks for catching my daughter Derik," Lucy said to the boy still holding her oldest daughter. "You look like you may have landed on your hand a bit hard as well and your knee may need some stitches." Derik looked down at his knee in surprise. He had been so worried about Savannah Kinkirk as she fell after one of the cheerleaders started laughing at a joke, that he had never noticed. "Why don't you come along with us. We are taking Savannah to see her aunt."

"I don't mean this as disrespectful Reverend, but which aunt of Savannah's are we going to see?"

"Her Aunt Sarah. She is the one married to Matt and the pediatrician at the hospital. She would be more than happy to take a look at you as well."

Derik gently placed Savannah in the back seat of the gray minivan and climbed into the middle seat after being handed a towel by Aaron. He climbed in the other side and Lucy climbed into to passenger's seat as Simon gave the wheel to Kevin.

* * *

Sarah had just gotten off of the phone with Sandy. It was a bit surprising to hear which of her family members was coming in this time to see her. It made her a little nervous that she had fallen that far from the ground even though she had been caught.

The call took her out of her funk as she liked to call it. She felt so bad that just yesterday, Ruthie had left the hospital. She was here this morning for hours just talking to the twins. It has been proven to help, and Josh was looking great. Probably be discharged the next morning. Maddie, on the other hand, had hit a plateau. She had not gotten any worse, but on the other hand, she was not getting any better. Tracy, the nurse assisting her for the day, gave her a nod meaning her family was here.

The sight Sarah saw when she walked outside to greet them made her laugh hardly. It seemed like Savannah had been surrounded by men. Lucy had gone inside to start on the paperwork that would be ahead of her even though it was free. Kevin and Aaron were arguing who would carry her into the hospital. Savannah was yelling from the backseat that she could walk on her own. Finally, a young man in a cheerleading uniform whom Sarah saw at church every week got out of the car and grabbed the girl swiftly, but carefully.

His leg was bleeding and Sarah guessed it would need about four stitches, but he seemed to be walking on it fine even with the extra weight of the girl. She directed them to an exam room and Tracy handed the teen, who introduced himself as Derik Lancaster, a towel to stop the bleeding.

"So Savannah, what happened sweetie?" A multitude of voices met her ears, but none of them came from the moody teen who just rolled her eyes. "Hey, I am talking to Savannah. Unless you are bruised or bleeding, you need to step out of the curtain area and go into the waiting room. I promise I will come and get you after I take a look over her." On a side note to keep Lucy busy Sarah added, "Luce, why don't you contact Mr. Lancaster's parents and have them come on up. I can't treat him until they give me consent because it is not an emergency situation." Lucy nodded and herded the arguing me with her.

"Okay, now that they are gone, why don't you really tell me what happened while you slip this gown on? I'm sure Mr. Lancaster will be a gentleman and keep his head turned while you do this." Derik had already turned his head and was waiting until he knew she had changed before he shifted his gaze back to the bed. White sheets were now hanging artfully around Savannah so he couldn't see anything as Sarah started examining her body.

"I was a flyer in the cheer. One of the girls let go of my leg and I tumbled down. Derik caught me and I fell on top of him before landing on my side. I really am OW!" Sarah had started gently touching the already bruising skin on her side.

"So I don't need to ask if that hurt. I don't feel any broken ribs, but I have a suspicion that you may have broken your collar bone."

Savannah turned as white as a sheet and Derik reached out his hand to comfort her. "It will be fine Savannah. My brother broke his collar bone while skiing with some friends over winter break in Vermont. It isn't that bad and all he had to do was wear a sling." His voice softened ever so slightly. "I am awfully sorry I dropped you Savvy."

Sarah was touched by the way the young man was treating her niece. She slipped out to give the two of them a moment to see if the Lancasters had arrived and to get Savannah up to x-ray.

"You didn't mean to drop me. If you hadn't caught me in the first place, I could have been hurt much worse. I should be the one thanking you." Savannah smiled for the first time since she had fallen. She felt very lucky to have had this time with Derik.

**A/N: Please review. I will update faster if you guys tell me what you think, good or bad.**


	10. Trouble With Women Times Two

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.

Chapter 10: Trouble with Women Times Two

"Hey babe. Wanna go and grab a burger after the game on Friday?" Sam was once again trying to find a new girlfriend. He went through them really fast and it wasn't very hard to get a girl to say yes.

"Sure Samuel. I would love to go on a date with you." The leggy blonde replied.

"Sweet. I'll meet you by the locker room after the game. We can go to the Promenade or to the Dairy Shack. Either works for me."

The blonde girl named Lisa just nodded her head and walked away from the tall blonde boy with gorgeous blue eyes. She was so happy that Sam Camden finally asked her out. She had been dropping hints for the past year and a half. She was going to go down in history being the first girl to ever get a Camden in bed before college.

* * *

Snacks galore were stuffed in Ariel's canvas tote bag. She had to have something to entice every one of the kids she and David took to the game. Amelia and Nicky came as well as Laura and Ryan. With both Madison and Joshua home from the hospital, Ruthie and Nick had their hands full as it was and Sandy and Simon needed a night off as well. Aaron was at the movies with some friends and so it was little kid mayhem.

"Oh look, there's a group of benches near the bottom left. We can sit there." David pointed out the spot to Ariel and picked up Laura while motioning Ryan to grab his hand. Ariel did the same picking up Nicky, but let Amelia walk in front of her carrying the blanket the kids could sit on.

After getting all of the kids settled, Ariel scooted closer to David. She was so excited to be with the man she knew in her heart she loved. It scared her sometimes to think that she could love someone at such a young age with all her heart and soul. He was the man of her dreams. For her birthday just the week before, he took her to a nice little café and to a play at the local theatre. A silver necklace shaped like a heart was in a small box given to her with a note reading the words that he was choosing the same college she herself had been accepted at taped on the inside. It made her oh so happy.

David could sense Ariel getting closer to him. He wanted to take her in his arms right then and kiss her until the game was over. He knew he had to restrain himself however because four impressionable little children were under their care for the evening.

Amelia and Laura played with their dolls only watching the game when the announcer said Sam Camden. They didn't understand the game or care much about it. The two just liked the fact that Aunt Ariel, a name they had mutually decided to start calling her one day, let them have cookies AND fruit snacks before bed time. If they were lucky, they would even get to stay up past their bed time.

Ryan on the other hand was trying to explain baseball to Nicky who was only two. Ryan himself didn't understand the game, but he enjoyed making up rules. It was also much better than playing with stupid dolls with his sister and cousin.

* * *

Cheering was echoing all through the men's locker room after an overtime homerun hit by Sam causing the team to win and earn a spot in the semi-finals. Sam's mind was on the rest of the team until he walked outside and saw Lisa, all dressed up and ready to go. Sam's eyes came out of his head as he gave his date a once over.

"Ready to go lover boy?" Lisa grabbed for Sam's hand as she led him to the car. Sam was a little taken back by the forwardness of Lisa's actions. When she used to be around him, she was shy, but bubbly. This was a whole new girl. Maybe he would like this new Lisa even better.

"So, how does the Dairy Shack sound?" Sam was really craving a burger and a strawberry shake.

"Sounds great!" Lisa sounded outgoing once again and almost overenthusiastic.

"Let's get going then. Okay if I put on some music?"

"Sure." Soon country was blaring out of the car speakers. Lisa looked absolutely appalled.

"Sorry." Sam turned beet red. "David was the last one driving the car with music. Right before a game, I like to have the car silent."

Lisa sat in silence as Sam pulled the car onto the main road. She started to rub his arm up and down. Sam looked a little uneasy, but still flashed a pearly white smile, trying not to seem as nervous as he truly felt.

They pulled up to the restaurant and Sam made sure to open the door for his date. "Why thank you Sam. I didn't know you could be such a gentleman." Staring at the menu hanging over the registers she continued, "I could go for a grilled chicken sandwich. Do you think I could share your strawberry shake with you?"

Sam couldn't say no to Lisa's pouting face and puppy dog eyes. She was just so cute, but really not acting herself. Sam's inner self was flashing warning signals. There was something fishy about all of it, but suddenly Lisa placed a kiss right on his lips. It was strong and demanding, not shy like he was expecting. There was hunger in the kiss, but Sam pushed it out of his mind and broke for air.

The cashier at the register cleared his throat. "Do you mind ordering, or at least sitting at a booth so that other people can order and not be scared away?"

It was evident that others at the game were coming for some late night treats, mostly families with young kids. One boy who looked about ten went right up to Sam. "Aren't you Sam Camden, star third baseman for the wildcats?"

Sam just nodded in embarrassment and grabbed the awaiting food for him and Lisa who had conveniently snuck off to a booth in the back of the building. As Sam slinked away, he could hear a father's comment which was too loud to be meant as a comment to be kept to himself. "In public! Our kids look up to him and I figured he was a good role model. I mean his father was a minister and his sister is one right now. He should no better."

Lisa watched the show going on in front of her. All she thought to herself is that Sam was going to be harder to mold than she thought. It was going to be fun though. All of this was a sick game to her.

* * *

Steven Andrews paced back and forth in his living room. David Camden had just got off the phone with him and said that he would like to have a serious talk. Steven didn't like the way David sounded on the phone. Usually David took time to have some small talk and ask about his day. This time the confident Camden sounded nervous, like he was going to reveal something that was going to tear his little girl apart. David had been dating Ariel for years and Steven had been noticing over the past year that Ariel had true feelings for the young man. If Camden did anything to hurt his little girl, that boy would never forget it.

"Steve, stop worrying." Steven's wife Maryanne said. "I am sure whatever David has to say, we will get through it." Maryanne placed a plate of sugar cookies and tea on the coffee table and sat down. She was cool and collected, not something she could say about her husband.

"David said not to mention this meeting to Ariel. He knew she was going to the mall with some of her girlfriends and didn't want to alarm her."

Maryanne raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "Did David actually say that he 'didn't want to alarm her' or are you just worrying to much?"

"Well no…" The conversation would have to end there, because David was at the front door waiting to be admitted into the Andrews house feeling the most nervous he had ever felt in his entire life.

**A/N: There you have it. Another chapter out there for you all to read. I know it is taking a while for each chapter to come out, but I am moving back into school this weekend and so I have been busy packing. Hopefully new chapters are now going to come a bit fast.**

**Please Review. They give me ideas, make me really happy, and make me want to update even more. :)**


	11. Sunset

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update once again. It is just getting harder to update on a regular basis right now unless I become really inspired. I hope that I haven't lost all of my readers.**

Chapter 11: Sunset

His heart was racing. His mind was swimming. There was time to turn back. No one had answered the door yet. She would never have to know that he was here. They probably would say no anyways. Then he would never be able to see her again.

David's thoughts were stopped abruptly as he was greeted not so warmly by Steven Andrews. David wouldn't blame the man though. Heck, he would act just as suspiciously if his daughter's boyfriend called asking to have a private conversation. Every parent would think the worse. More often than not, they were right.

Maryanne came into view after watching the silent stare down the two men were having at the door. "David come on in and make yourself at home. I was just getting some tea ready. Would you like any?"

David paled at the thought of tea at that very moment but his throat had suddenly gone very dry. He hoarsely choked out "Water please."

Mrs. Andrews nodded and went into the kitchen while David sat on the edge of the floral print couch across from Mr. Andrew's lazy boy. Maryanne handed David some water and he drank quickly trying to keep his cool.

Steven just watched the teen squirm. He wanted to act calm in front of David and so he grabbed a saucer of auburn tea from the tray and a sugar cookie. "So Mr. Camden, to what do I owe this great pleasure?" Sarcasm dripped from the man's voice.

"Um…" David stammered. "You know that I love your daughter Ariel very much sir."

Steven Andrews cut the boy off at once. "But you just want to dump her because you found some chick that will make you happier is that it?"

Maryanne looked appalled at her husband's sudden outburst.

"No sir. What I am trying to say is that I love your daughter. You must know that to me the word 'love' is such a powerful word and it is overused. I have never told a single person outside of my family that I loved them until two months ago when I was sure that I loved your daughter with all of my heart and soul. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her." David coughed and took a sip of his water before continuing suddenly gaining confidence. "What I am saying Mr. Andrews is I would like to marry Ariel some day. What I wish to do with your permission and that of your wife, to give Ariel a promise ring. A ring that symbolizes my love to her without making her feel like she has to marry me right now when we still have college to go through. I don't want to make her feel like she can't live her life and has to be tied down."

Tears started to come both of Ariel's parents. "Nothing would make us happier David. Would it be too soon to welcome you to the family?"

* * *

This was going to be an issue. Being a twin could be a good thing at some points, but not at a moment like this. Now that Danielle and herself were in the fifth grade, they were starting to find different groups of friends and also different interests. Danielle liked hanging out with one group of girls who all liked playing tag and house at recess. Suzanne thought this was all rather babyish. She was friends with the girls who liked to wear makeup and read teen magazines. That was the cool thing to do.

Rebecca Reynolds handed a pink envelope to Suzanne after school as the two were waiting to be picked up by Uncle Kevin. Brett and Zach were standing a little ways away talking with Danielle and some friends the three of them shared. "What's this?"

Rebecca laughed thinking the question was rather silly. "It's an invitation to my birthday party in two weeks. It's a sleepover."

"Do you want me to give Danielle her invitation?"

"You think I want to invite your sister?! She is nothing like us. She still plays with dolls and little dolls."

A bright smile crossed Suzanne's face. This was going to be the first time that she was going to be able to do something without her sister. This just proved that she was much cooler than Danielle. The hardest part was going to be to convince her parents that it was okay that she went by herself. Her mom and dad didn't even know Becca's parents.

On the other side of the parking lot Zach watched his cousin receive a card he could only guess was for Rebecca Reynolds' party. He had heard about these parties. Not very many girls were ever asked. It was all a big popularity thing. You were only someone if you came. It was funny though. Aunt Mary and Uncle Carlos didn't have a lot of money and so they didn't associate with these people. Maybe he would talk to Aaron or Charlie.

* * *

"Reynolds! Let's see what you've got. Go for the rebound and pass it off to Gregory." Mary was working with the new students who were interested in the basketball season next year along with the rest of the team. Shelly Reynolds was only going to be a freshman next year, but she showed potential. As did Andrea Gregory though. Gregory had more natural talent. Shelly's parents had spent some major money on the best trainers to get her daughter ready for the high school level. The last name sounded familiar though. The twins had a Becca Reynolds in their class this year and Suzanne was really starting to click with her. That would make everything interesting next year when the teams were announced.

* * *

The whole family was in the Wildcats gym. Maroon and white balloons were all over. Sam and David both were standing around with their friends in maroon gowns with the young girls in white. Annie shivered a bit. She was rather excited. There was a lot happening in the next forty-eight hours. Tonight the Andrews were coming over for cake and to congratulate the grads before they headed off to their all night post graduation party. There was going to be a BBQ the next day for the extended family of both the Camdens and the Andrews.

Sam tagged along with his family to the house to change and let David drive Ariel to the house on his own. He didn't want to be the third wheel. Lisa was going to meet him at the party anyways.

David opened up the door for Ariel and she gave him a kiss. "Congrats graduate. I love you."

David was so happy to hear that from the woman he loved. "I love you too. More than you know."

It was a gorgeous evening out and the sun was starting to set in the park. David knew Ariel liked sunset. "Let's stop and watch the sunset. We have time before people are going to miss us."

"Okay." David held onto Ariel's small, capable hand. He led her to the swings in the middle of the park where it was thankfully empty. Ariel took a seat on a swing and watched the reds and oranges blend into the indigo sky.

This was the moment. David took Ariel's hand and got down on one knee to be eye to eye with his love. "Ariel, I love you with all of my heart and soul. You are the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Will you do me the honor of wearing this promise ring to symbolize our love for one another and know that one day it will be replaced with a diamond ring?"

Ariel felt hot tears prickle at the corner of her eyes. It was gorgeous. The sun was almost set and the crickets were making their nighttime music. "I would be honored."

David placed the simple silver band, with the word Promise engraved into it, onto the slender finger of his girlfriend. He lifted Ariel off of the swing and kissed her on the lips. This was perfect. Now it was time to tell his awaiting family Ariel's answer. Everyone was probably all huddled by the front door waiting for the news.

**A/N: I know it's short. I just didn't want to go any further in this chapter because I wanted to concentrate on Ariel and David's relationship. **

**Please Review. They make me happy.**


	12. After The Summer

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or its characters. I only own my own characters and ideas.

**A/N: So it has been a little while since I last updated. Please forgive me for that.**

Chapter 12: After the Summer

The summer had gone very fast for the whole Camden family. Annie sat on the front porch of the home her husband and she had called home for many years. Just two days ago, Annie and Eric moved David into college three states away. He seemed happy there and Ariel was there with him, so there was no need to worry. Sam was still in the house though, going to the local college just like most of the other Camden children. He was still being pursued by Lisa, whom both Eric and Annie disapproved of. Speaking of Lisa, she was here at the house with Sam, and their presence had not been seen for a while.

Eric got up slowly from the swing. Reading her husband's mind Annie placed a hand on his shoulder. "Eric honey, we have to trust them. Sam has been raised just the same as all of the other kids, and we need to trust him. By trust I mean, getting the news out of him later, after Lisa has left."

Eric slowly eased back onto the swing and gave his beautiful wife a deep kiss while embracing her against the slight chill of the night.

Upstairs Sam looked at his girlfriend. She had a beautiful body, that was for sure. After the big news of Ariel and David on the night of graduation three months ago, Lisa had convinced Sam to take their relationship to the next level. Sam was in a very rebellious mood that night and agreed, secretly skipping out on the post graduation party and enjoying the freedom of Lisa's willing body. It was something amazing and Sam didn't understand why David was waiting. Why any of his siblings except for Simon had waited. It was such freedom.

"You look a little lost Sam." Lisa stroked Sam's head as he held her body against his under the covers of the spare in the attic of the old house. They had just had an amazing moment together and he looked a million miles away.

"It's nothing hon. I was just thinking about the amazing time we have been having together and wondering why I waited so long."

Lisa nodded as she slipped out from under the covers and shivered a bit as she put on her clothes and began to fix her hair and makeup. She knew that the two of them needed to go downstairs very soon or his nosy parents would come searching for them. They both knew they were taking a risk every time they had relations in Sam's house, but it gave them both a thrill.

Sam threw on his boxers and a tee before wrapping his arms around Lisa's neck and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She blushed a bit and pushed him away playfully before getting up to head down the stairs. Sam followed her and held her had as they went into the living room to watch television for a while so that their parents wouldn't be down his back about their relationship later that night.

* * *

Annie and Eric walked inside just minutes after Lisa and Sam sat on the couch and had popped in a movie they had queued for the middle so that it looked as if they had been downstairs for a while, but not longer than Annie and Eric had been upstairs.

Annie could feel Eric relax as he saw that the couple had been watching a movie while they were outside. There was no need to hound his son about his relationship. He even closed the doors to the living room to give the two some privacy as he followed his wife into the kitchen to share in a piece of blueberry pie.

* * *

Savannah was so lucky to have such a great guy to call a boyfriend. He father took some time getting used to the idea that she was old enough to start dating. He wanted his baby girl to wait until she was thirty to start dating. Lucy had to work on Kevin for quite a while. The young man who was interested in their daughter had been the one who had caught her as she fell to the ground that day by the pool and did go to the church. Both families knew one another.

It was the welcome back dance at the high school and Savannah was sitting in the room she and Olivia shared getting ready for the dance. Olivia walked in as Savannah was curling her hair slightly and applying a light coat of pink gloss to match her pale pink summer dress. "You look like a princess Vanna." Olivia whispered breathlessly to her older sister. Usually Savannah was bothered by her little sister, especially when she was getting ready for a date, but tonight was different. Deep down she knew that Olivia looked up to her and even though they were many years apart, they would always be sisters.

"Thanks Livy. Why don't you go and brush your teeth and I'll tuck you into bed before I leave."

Olivia loved when Savannah tucked her in so she scampered off to get ready for bed. Savannah stood up in front of the mirror and did one more look over making sure everything looked nice. Kevin stood at his daughters' bedroom door and got teary eyed seeing his daughter. She was growing up so fast. It seemed like just yesterday Matt had delivered his little girl inside the elevator in the mall. Now she was getting all dressed up and going out with her boyfriend of five months.

"You can come in you know." Savannah said with a slight smile as she noticed her dad's reflection from her mirror. I was going to get Olivia ready for bed for you and mom before I went out. She loves it, and I don't mind. It will make time go by faster before Derik gets here."

"Thank you Savannah. That would be so nice of you." Kevin planted a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead and then left to wait for Derik to come with Lucy and the boys. The boys were really just playing video games in the living room, but he knew soon they would be just like all of Lucy's brothers were, over protective of their sister. He loved it now that he wasn't the one pursuing one of the Camden clan.

As Savannah was putting her baby sister to bed, a knock at the door signaled her date had come to pick her up for the dance. The two of them were going to their first high school dance ever and Derik's father was driving them so that Kevin and Lucy didn't have to leave the little ones at home.

"Good evening Mr. Kinkirk." Derik shook the outstretched hand of his girlfriend's father.

"Hi Derik. Why don't you come in for a few minutes? Savannah is almost done putting Olivia to bed."

Derik nodded and took a seat in the comfy chair by the door so that he could see when Savannah made her way down the stairs. "Hi Zach, Brent."

"Hi" both boys chimed back, not even looking up from their game.

Savannah came down the stairs and Derik was blown away. She was gorgeous with her hair in a slight curl around her face and a summer pink dress on.

"Ready to go?" she asked bringing him back into the present.

Derik nodded speechless leading her out to the car where his father waited patiently.

Kevin nodded. His daughter was sure going to be a heartbreaker.

* * *

Ruthie sighed. She just got Madison and Joshua down for the next few hours as well as Nicky down for the night. Nick was tending to Amelia. She caught a cold already and school had only been in session for a week. Whenever Amelia got a cold, she was out for a few days if it traveled to her lungs. They were trying to prevent that by keeping up on her medications and all of that.

Nick came out of Amelia's Tinkerbell themed room and put the teakettle on for some tea. "She's down at least for a while. I am hoping this cold will pass soon. She can't afford to miss too much school now that she is in the first grade."

"I know. When she goes to the pediatrician next month I'll bring that up. For now lets just enjoy some tea and then try and get some sleep before the twins wake up and want to be tended to."

Nick agreed fully with his wife. She was so good about getting up with the twins at night though even though she had to get up and go to work just as much as he did. He was on baby duty on Saturday mornings though so that she could sleep in a little bit.

Ruthie took her cup of tea and walked in to the nursery. Joshua and Madison were getting bigger and stronger every day and were up to par on the growth and development charts. Madison had Nick's smirk on her face while she was dreaming. Other than the smirk though, she was a spitting image of her mother; curly brown hair and expressive eyes. Joshua on the other hand looked more like his father although he had the Camden nose. It made Ruthie giggle as she thought of this, remembering the nose art project she had worked on for school back when she was in elementary school.

Nick loved the sound of his wife's laughter. It made him warm and happy. Her laugh was part of what had attracted him to her in the first place. They were both in the same dorm building their sophomore year and he heard her laughing with a group of girls. He wanted to be bold, but couldn't work up to courage so for days he just watched her until she came and introduced herself. He never could thank her enough for it.

**A/N: I know this chapter is choppy, but I wanted to bring in an update because I wanted to skip the summer. The next chapter will talk about the other family members and where they are at.**

**Please review. I also enjoy constructive criticism.**


End file.
